A Taste of Her Own Medicine
by WiseGirl0801
Summary: It's the Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games, but this time, it's the Capitol children, not the District children, sent to the arena to fight: fight or die.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember when, in Mockingjay, Coin says that there will be another Hunger Games with the Capitol children? Well, what if Paylor couldn't do anything about it? What if it went on? This story is told from Katrina Snow's POV, an OC I made up; she is the granddaughter of Pres. Snow. **

**Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy!**

**This is set about six months after Snow and Coin's death, but everyone recovered much quicker.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own THG... you are in for some major disappointments. *laughs evilly* **

I sighed. I couldn't cry. I am the president's granddaughter. I do not show weakness. Grandpa's death was hard to process. But this... I twisted a strand of my bright, neon pink hair.

I couldn't believe I, Katrina Snow, was going into the Hunger Games. That was to keep the Districts in line... until the rebels took the Capital, of course.

I scowled at my full length body mirror. I was waiting for the train that was to take me to the arena that the rebels had designed. I was sure it wouldn't be too bad - the rebels only had one Game-maker, Plutarch Heavensbee.

I sighed again. _The worst part, _I thought, _would be to fight against my friends. _

I had no idea who would be in the arena with me.

I finally turned from my mirror. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear, but I had seen Hunger Games all thirteen years of my life, so I had a vague idea.

I wore sparkly, glittery jeans, a white t-shirt with ruffles on the neckline, and a black, leather designer jacket. My curly pink hair I left alone - it was perfect already - but I applied a fresh layer of make-up. I had had gems implanted into my irises just for this occasion.

I sat down on by bed, waiting impatiently for someone who was supposed to "retrieve" me. I wondered who would - I hoped it wasn't one of the major-league rebels. That would be just weird.

_"Hey, I'm here to retrieve you for your death."_

_"Yay! Let's go!"_

_"So... you enjoy the Capitol?"_

_"Yeah, until you guys came and burned it and killed Grandpa."_

_"Yes, that was awesome..."_

_"No it wasn't!"_

I shook my head. All this was confusing me.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I took a deep breath, smoothed out my clothes, and went to the door.

Opening it, I finally saw who was going to retrieve me. Katniss Everdeen, the heart of the revolution. Grandpa's enemy. I gulped.

"Hello, Katrina. I'm here to escort you to the train. Would you please follow me?" Katniss asked. Her tone was polite enough, but I could see smoldering rage in her eyes. She hated me because she hated Grandpa.

Well, I could handle that. I wasn't too fond of her, either.

-o-O-o-

I followed Katniss down the hallway; I knew this path, but I didn't step ahead of her. She was four years older than me, and I didn't want to die in the arena because I angered her. I was going to live.

I was still thinking about how my hair would go with my arena outfit when we arrived at the train station. Several rebels stood next to the doors.

"Up you go, Katrina," Katniss said. She roughly pushed me up the stairs, then climbed in after me.

She led me to a table, and the rebels from outside as well as Katniss sat down; they waited for me to do the same.

Finally I did, just because me legs were tired. "Why are you here?" I asked, frowning at everyone.

A young man with blond hair and blue eyes - Peeta Mellark, I remembered - said in a calm voice, "We're here to tell you how this will be played out."

**I know it was short, but I didn't want to explain the full seventy-sixth HG idea here, so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I disclaim anything that will get me sued.**

I watched as the rebels talked amongst themselves, trying to decide what to tell me. Finally, Peeta looked up.

"Okay, Katrina. You will have a mentor, who will help you try and get through the Games. You will also have a stylist, who will help you look your best for the chariot ride and the interviews."

I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Peeta cut me off. "Is that everything?" Another rebel nodded silently.

"Will my mentor and stylist be rebels?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Yes," someone said carefully. I frowned in their general direction.

"Stay here, Katrina," Katniss said. Then she stood, along with all the rebels.

They walked off to have a private conversation, leaving me wondering who was going to be my stylist and mentor.

-o-O-o-

When the rebels returned, the train had just started, and I was playing with my hair.

"Katrina, we have decided who will be your stylist and mentor," a young man with straight black hair and gray eyes said. Gale Hawthorne, I remembered. I think.

Katniss spoke up again. "Beetee has volunteered to mentor for you. And Octavia said earlier she was going to be your stylist."

I processed her words for a second before asking, "Beetee... as in the Victor/Mentor/Rebel Beetee?"

A man in a wheelchair nodded. "Yes. I'm Beetee. Nice to meet you, Katrina."

I nodded back at him. I sensed the same thing as with Katniss when she came to retrieve me. He spoke in a polite tone, but there was anger in his eyes. I sighed. No one in the room seemed to like me.

I nodded again, trying to convince myself it would be fine; Beetee would not make me die on purpose. "So... what do I do now?" I asked, sensing this conversation was closed.

Everyone except Beetee stood and left. Just as the door was closing, I caught a snippet of their conversation.

_"She'll never make it."_

_"You never know... she could have some of Snow's poison."_

_"Ha. As if. Nice thinking, Gale."_

_"Why, thank you."_

I scowled at the closed door. _So they thought I wasn't going to win? _

"Katrina?" Beetee asked. His voice was monotone; he seemed to be trying to hold back anger.

"Yeah?" I replied. I figured that if he was my mentor, I better be polite to him.

"Tomorrow are the chariot rides. Get some sleep." I nodded and walked down the hall to my room.

-o-O-o-

I was jolted awake by what I believed was my stylist's face. "Hello, Katrina! I'm Octavia!"

She was plump, but pretty. She had colored skin; I should get that when I return. "Hello," I said tiredly.

Just then, Beetee wheeled himself into the room. "We've arrived at the Training Center, Katrina. Octavia's going to get you ready for the chariot rides. See you soon." I nodded, and slipped out of bed.

"Oh, Katrina, wait 'til you see your outfit!" Octavia squealed, and I smiled at her. It was nice to have _someone_ who understood fashion.

I hopped out of bed, and shooed Octavia out as I changed to walk to the Training Center.

I grabbed a long-sleeve lavender silk dress that went to my ankles. I put on a shimmery, sparkly, silver shawl and tied it with a lavender ribbon I found. Then, after I put glitter in my hair, I was ready. I stepped outside of my room, and Octavia _ohhed_ and _ahhed_. I smiled at her again, and we walked outside, down a short walkway, and into a building that I believed was the Training Center.

We walked inside; there was several guards and the president herself, Paylee, or something like that.

"Hello, Katrina," the president said. She had the voice like the rest of the rebels, a strained voice that told me she didn't really like me. "Your floor will be the number stamped on your hand. Your floor is where you will stay until... until the Games," she said. I nodded.

"Thank you, Commander Paylor!" Octavia trilled. _Commander?_ I opened my mouth to ask why Paylee - sorry, Paylor - didn't demand more respect. Grandpa always did. However, Octavia shoved me to the stamping station, where she seemed to have a silent conversation with the guards. Everyone seemed hurried. I quickly got my stamp and was pushed into the elevator before I could even see my hand.

-o-O-o-

Octavia push a button that I assumed was mine. I finally looked at my hand; seeing my number.

On my hand, stamped clearly in blank ink, was the number 13.

"How many... "tributes" are there?" I asked, hesitating a bit on the word _tribute_.

"Twenty-five," Octavia replied, too quickly for my taste. It was starting to seem like she was a rebel too, when I was really hoping she was from the Capitol.

"Twenty-five," I mused softly. "Twenty-five."

I considered this new piece of information, when suddenly, a thought came to me.

"That's one more than usual," I stated.

Octavia smiled slyly. "They wanted it to be twenty-four. But they made an exception. They wanted it to hurt more."

"For who?" I asked, feeling sorry; not too sorry, but sorry, for the person.

"You," Octavia replied simply.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuun! Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, just a warning: If the process of getting ready for the Games is different than the book, that's because the rebels didn't want it to be the exact same as Snow's games, but still close. I think I have it correct, but I'm not sure. Umm... yeah. Continue. **

**Disclaimer: Look. I know I don't own THG. You (hopefully) know I don't own THG. So why do I keep having to say this?! Suzanne Collins owns THG. :P**

We were silent until the doors opened and we stepped into my new home for a couple of days.

"Well?" I asked, harsher than I had been with Octavia before. "What happens now?"

"Now?" Octavia asked. "Well, now I show you your outfit!"

She was back to her perky self; I was not. I followed her glumly down a hall, and into a room.

Octavia scanned me, seeming to be taking measurements. "This will work," she muttered as she all but ran out the room. I looked around me. There was a table, a plush chair, and two doors - the one that I had come in from, and one opposite from it.

I had just sat down on the chair when Octavia came walking in. I could tell she carried a hanger, but I could only see a sheet after that. Octavia ordered me to change. I slipped out of my dress, and Octavia helped me into my new outfit - I was closing my eyes. Octavia's orders.

"And... OPEN!" Octavia called. I blinked a couple times, and then realized I was standing in front of a full-body mirror. It was quite like my own. And then, I saw my outfit.

Octavia had used full advantage of my pink hair; my dress was the exact same color. It went down to just below my knees, and the sleeves just before my elbows. The neckline was decorated with tiny, flashing lights that blinked in every color imaginable. I twirled. Octavia grinned. "That's not all," she said with a smile. I smiled back.

She handed me a pair of nylons, then, as I put them on, fastened a headband onto my curls. When I looked up, I noticed that the headband also had flashing lights.

Finally, Octavia handed me some black, combat boots. I looked at them in disgust. "Are those my shoes?" I asked.

Octavia nodded bravely. "Just try them." I sighed, but put the boots on.

The first thing I noticed was that the room seemed brighter. Octavia gently turned me back to the mirror, and I gasped.

The dress, which I thought was just plain material, was glowing. I didn't know how, until I looked closer at it. Everywhere, there were little yellow lights embedded into the dress. They were so small that if you didn't look right at them, you didn't know they were there. The yellow was just what the colored lights needed. And you could still see the pink of the dress too. It was wonderful.

"It's wonderful," I said, forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at my clever stylist.

"I'm glad you like it," Octavia replied, blushing slightly.

Then, glancing quickly at the clock, she told me to go to the dining room; it was dinner time.

I hadn't noticed that much time had passed, until I realized my stomach was rumbling like a hovercraft. I dashed to the dining room, careful not to ruin my dress. Octavia follow.

-o-O-o-

The three of us, Beetee, Octavia and I, finished dinner with minor talk. After Octavia finish her last bite, though, Beetee began to really talk.

"Okay, Katrina. There are 13 chariots, 12 double ones and one single one. Commander Paylor told me she wanted you to be in the front; in the single chariot."

Beetee stopped, waiting for me to digest the information. I nodded, waiting for him to go on.

"Let's see..." Beetee trailed off, deep in thought. "Oh! Make sure you look as appealing as possible for sponsors. Wave, smile, blow kisses, whatever. Sponsors give money, money gives gifts, and gifts help you survive," Beetee said, nodding slightly; it seemed like he was remembering _his_ two games.

I coughed to bring him to the present, and he blinked.

"When do we go?" I asked. I was already ready for the chariot rides, of course.

Beetee looked up, then at the clock. "Now," he replied, and wheeled himself into elevator.

I carefully stepped in after him; Octavia followed.

-o-O-o-

I stepped out of the elevator. The scene was exactly as Beetee described it. After I waved back at Octavia, nodded at Beetee, I made my way to the front chariot. It was a pretty chariot; snow white horses, light gray chariot, with gemstones around the edge of the chariot and on the horses' reins.

I stepped in. Just then, I heard voices behind me. _Familiar_ voices. I turned.

There, standing behind me, were my two best friends ever: Sheeshey Garlenia and Uniqua Jade.

"Sheeshey? Uniqua?" I asked in amazement, gasping at them.

"Katrina?" They asked in unison. All three of us got out of our chariots, and hugged each other.

"Oh, Katrina! I just met Sheeshey when I came down here; both of us were down early. We hoped you wouldn't be here!" Uniqua exclaimed.

"I knew I was going in, with Grandpa and all, but this is worse than the actual Games!" I moaned.

"I know!" Both my friends exclaimed at once.

"Hey, did you know that instead of Districts, 'cause we don't have any, we're going to be... _known_ partly by our number on our hand," Sheeshey said.

"What numbers are you guys?" I asked, looking at them carefully.

"Twelve," Sheeshey said, sighing.

"Thirteen," I said, because I knew they would want to know.

"Fourteen." Uniqua.

We all stood there for a moment, before I exclaimed, "Our numbers are all next to each other!"

"Hey, they are!" Sheeshey said, grinning at me.

"We could visit each other!" Uniqua said, smiling.

"My floor, after these rides?" I asked them. They both nodded.

Suddenly, there was a voice telling us to get in the chariots; the first one - mine - would be leaving soon. I waved once at my friends, then climbed onto my ride. The doors opened slowly, and I looked up to the Capitol lights shining brightly, and tons of cheering fans.

**Yeah! Next chapter will be the rides. Oh, and if you have exactly no clue how to pronounce Katrina's friends' names, look below. Yeah!**

**Sheeshey Garlenia: She-shay Gar-len-e-ah**

**Uniqua Jade: You-knee-qua Jade**

**Just another warning: It might take a bit longer to write the chariot rides, but who knows? Maybe the Fates will be kind. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouch... I meant to post this much sooner, but I kinda forgot to, so here it is now. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own THG.**

**Suzanne: I do!**

**Me: Don't gloat, Collins.**

My horse started walking forward; I heard the other horses start too. I came out of the Training Center, out to the cheering fans... except there weren't any cheering fans. There were rebels on the bleachers, and they were screaming. But not the kind that we used to do... wait. This was confusing me: I just needed to attract sponsors. But it was like the rebels were screaming for blood... _our_ blood. That was _not_ good.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head, waving and smiling as I did so. I could hear the screams get louder as more and more tributes pulled out of the Training Center. My horses seemed to be well trained, because they pulled me exactly where I needed to go. I was pulled around a circle not unlike the City Circle from the Capitol. _Are we even _in _the Capitol?_ I wondered, looking around.

Soon, everyone was in the circle and had stopped going around. Katniss and Paylor stepped up to where Grandpa used to stand, and Paylor grabbed a microphone.

"Hello, hello. Welcome, everyone to the 76th Hunger Games - the first one for the _Capitol_ children!" Paylor said into the mic, using a mocking tone when she said _Capitol_. Everyone on the bleachers yelled and stomped their feet.

"And now, I give you the Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen!" Paylor said, and handed the mic to Katniss.

"Hello, hello," Katniss said, a smile on her face. She looked pained, and I let the thought please me for a second before continuing to listen to the _Mockingjay_.

"I thank you all for coming out tonight to see the tributes. And don't they look great? Personally, I think that this ought to be treated as a Quarter Quell; the arena is a horrible one!" The audience laughed, and I felt like raising my eyebrows. _So this was going to be like a Quarter Quell?_ Well, that was good, because Quarter Quells are fun; therefore this arena must be fun. **(Oh, Katrina. How clueless you are.) **

"Take a good look at them - maybe you want to sponsor some!" Katniss called, then handed the mic back to Paylor.

I zoned out for a bit, waiting for Paylor to finish her speech. Grandpa didn't take this long; it was much better - the Games seemed to come faster.

-o-O-o-

I felt my chariot move and I realized that Paylor must be done speaking. I pasted a smile onto my face, waved, and batted my eyes as we pulled into the Training Center. As soon as the chariots stopped and the voice said that we could get out, I jumped to the ground. I spun, just for effect, and dashed to Sheeshey and Uniqua's chariot. They jumped out too, and we hugged before going to find our mentors. "See you soon," I said, before we parted.

I quickly located Beetee and Octavia. I walked over to them, and they waved. "I'm inviting some friends over, okay?" I said, not really asking, just putting an asking tone in my voice.

"Sure, that's fine," Beetee replied, before asking, "Who are you inviting?"

"Sheeshey Garlenia and Uniqua Jade," I answered. Octavia nodded, then whispered something to Beetee. Beetee's eyes sparkled, and he told us he would be right back.

"He's inviting some friends too. Their tributes will stay with their stylists," Octavia explained, and I nodded, even though I had no clue what Octavia meant. Just then Sheeshey, Uniqua, Beetee, and several others appeared.

-o-O-o-

I was laying on the floor; my feet on my bed. Sheeshey was on my right; Uniqua on my left. I faintly heard Beetee's guests; about eight mentors. "Who are your mentors?" I asked my friends.

"Annie - Annie Odair," Sheeshey said, rolling her eyes. "She keeps going on about how if I have any friends, I need to try to keep them alive. I mean, I _know_ who to protect!" Sheeshey ranted. I grinned at her.

"And I presume those people are us?" I asked, mocking her.

"Why would you assume that?" Sheeshey asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Uniqua replied. Suddenly, I jerked my head up, a smile on my face.

"Who wants to spy on some mentors?" I asked, and my allies got grins on their faces.

"I'm in," they said together.

We snuck out of my room and crept down the hall. There, I recognized seven Victors and Gale.

Johanna Mason of Seven, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen, and Haymitch Abernathy of Twelve, Annie Odair of Four, Enobaria of Two, and Beetee were all there.

"Hey, there's my mentor, Gale!" Uniqua shout-whispered. It was quiet, but 16 eyes turned to us.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta asked in a measured voice, while Haymitch slapped a hand over Johanna's mouth.

"Just... getting something to eat," Sheeshey said. I nodded vigorously. Johanna rolled her eyes and shoved Haymitch's hand off her mouth.

As soon as Johanna opened her mouth, Annie stood, grabbed her hands, and walked her out. Katniss smiled sadly, rolling her eyes.

"Good job, Annie," Gale muttered. Everyone except us nodded with relief.

"Now..." Peeta turned to us. "What are you fine young ladies doing out here?" he asked.

Uniqua widened her eyes innocently and said, "We told you. We were getting something to eat."

Haymitch narrowed his eyes. "You can get things to eat from your room. Thought you'd know that, Katrina."

I did my best glare at him, and he laughed, along with Peeta, Enobaria, and Beetee. Katniss and Gale smiled slightly.

"That's the best you can do?" Enobaria asked, smirking.

"Yes," I said, flipping my curls.

Katniss whispered something into Peeta's ear. He rolled his eyes at her, but turned and whispered something to Beetee. Beetee rolled his eyes too.

"Sweetheart, we were nice enough to let you play with your friends. Would you like us to send them back and strap you to your bed while we talk?" Haymitch asked, and again the mentors stifled laughs.

"You can't do that!" I yelled at him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"And why not?" It's Gale this time; he lounged back on his chair, watching me like a hunter watches his prey.

"Because Grandpa will do terrible things to you," I replied and all the Victors stared at me, while Gale laughed. Down right _laughed_!

"Snow's dead," Katniss reminded me, and I thought I saw a glint in her eyes, like she was _glad_ Grandpa was dead. Then I realized that she probably was.

Just then, Johanna walked in to the room. She glanced at me, then walked out again. I felt a cold hand touch my arm, and I turned to see Annie Odair standing behind me.

She didn't say anything, but led me to my room and closed the door. I stared at the door until Sheeshey and Uniqua get thrown in as well.

"Well, that failed," I said, and Sheeshey rolled her eyes.

"Understatement," she muttered.

-o-O-o-

"Bye, Katrina!" Sheeshey called.

"See you at training!" Uniqua said.

I waved at them, then walked back to Beetee and Octavia.

"How did you like dinner?" Beetee asked. I smiled a fake smile.

"I loved it!" I said. I did, but I was kind of mad at Beetee right now.

"Go to sleep. You stayed up late tonight, and tomorrow you'll need your energy for training," Beetee said, and I nodded. Octavia grabbed my arm, and together we made our way down the hallway.

***pretends to slash a sword* Yah! Yah! **

**I have just finished a battle of tenses. Present tense kept attacking our past tense fortress! I had to start another fanfic to battle! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I disclaim anything that is not mine. **

I woke up disoriented. Shaking myself, I rolled out of bed to see that someone had laid a pair of tight-fitting black jeans and a loose red shirt with subtle ruffles near the neckline on the floor. A pair of black combat boots was next to the outfit.

I scowled at the outfit. I mean, there was like, _no_ style! Then I remembered that, as I was falling asleep, Octavia had told me that she would put my training outfit in my room for me. I sighed, changed, and then walked to the diner.

When I got there, I found that Octavia and Beetee were already up. I smiled at them, then sat down in a chair.

My companions sat down as well, and the food appeared.

-o-O-o-

When we were done, Octavia told me she would walk me down to the Training Room. I nodded in agreement.

We stepped into the elevator, and were down to the basement in seconds. As I stepped out, two people jumped out and hugged me.

"Sheeshey! Uniqua!" I yelped.

"Yeeeess?" they both asked, dragging out the word.

I groaned; smiling at them.

Someone pinned the number 13 on my back, and I went over to join the crowd. We all huddled around a girl.

"Hello!" she said brightly. "My name is Delly. Before we do training, I would like you to line up in number order and say your names, so that you all know each other."

I glanced at Sheehsey and Uniqua. This didn't seem very fun.

"Okay everyone, line up!" Delly said, smiling at all of us. We all shuffled, looking at each other's backs to help us.

Finally, we were in line. Delly called, "Number one, start!"

Number one started. "Johnny Pepeni."

Number two went. "Liscren Simmsion."

Number three. "David Lezcart."

Number four. "Ellie Garcia."

Number five. "Seemoi Henishin."

Number Six. "Jamison O'ticana"

Seven. "Ictiarcarcus "Ithy" Frein"

Eight. "Hershen Grellion."

Nine. "Timothy Yackimotus."

Ten. "Fenton Lincompop."

Eleven. "Kenith Karthien."

It was Sheeshey's turn. "Sheeshey Garlenia."

It was my turn! "Katrina Snow."

Everyone stopped to stare at me. "The President's granddaughter?" someone asked.

Finally, Uniqua said, "Uniqua Jade."

Fourteen goes. "Lilian Yhana."

Fifteen. "Denivon Jeliesion."

Sixteen. "Annie Jenson."

Seventeen. "Ashley Ellis."

Eighteen. "Garathan Katomola."

Nineteen. "Jillian Illiarnia."

Twenty. "Ulicamata Tanverien."

Twenty-one. "Laquincy Fluttadoian."

Twenty-two. "Ranshid Wencomskey."

Twenty-three. "Kara Jorganstien."

Twenty-four. "Rachel Otter."

Twenty-five. "Vivian Powdonceon."

-o-O-o-

I sighed in relief when Delly told us we could start training - she had told us the stations, and then went on about a million other things! I hope I'm not like her when I'm her age.

"Where do you want to go first?" Sheeshey asked. It was our unspoken agreement to be allies.

"We could split up and cover more stations, meet at lunch, then do it again in the afternoon," I suggested. My friends nodded.

"I'll go to weapons; I studied with Grandpa," I said.

"I'll go to agility." Sheeshey said. We nodded, she was the fastest of all of us.

"I guess I'll go to survival stations," Uniqua said. We all nodded, then split up.

-o-O-o-

"Hey," I said to a girl who was at the throwing knives. She had shoulder length blonde hair, but the bottoms were red. Her eyes were blue, and she talked with a District One accent.

"What do you want?" she asked, quite rudely. She whipped a knife at the dummy, and it hit the inner ring. A kill shot.

"Well, there's a _reason_ I'm here," I said. "I'm going in the games too, you know."

Just then, a girl who looked almost exactly like the girl I was talking to walked up. "Hey, Ashley," she said.

The girl, who I assumed was Ashley, flipped her hair, turned, and said, "Sorry, I don't hang out with cowards. ome on, Annie."

-o-O-o-

I whipped another knife at the dummy. "That's 'Ashley'," I said. I threw another. "Katniss."

I threw one more. "The games," I muttered, then walked off to practice another weapon.

In a daze, I walked to the sword-fighting station. When I looked up, I saw the girls I saw earlier.

Ashley was sword fighting with a beginner sword fighter - I could tell because he had a purple arm band. Annie, on the other hand, was fighting the best there was - she had a yellow arm band.

Without a word, I got a sword, trying it out. I shook my head almost immediately. It wasn't pretty enough. I grabbed a better one, and I smiled as I called out a medium trainer.

-o-O-o-

I had beaten the trainer in ten minutes.

"I can do better than _that_." I turned and saw Annie leaning on the wall.

"Care to spar?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Is it allowed?" I asked, looking at the trainer. He nodded. I grinned and held my sword out, in a defensive position.

Annie grinned as well, keeping her sword loose at her side. I raised my eyebrows at her; she was leaving herself undefended. I lunged, and Annie's sword came up faster than I could put on mascara. She caught my hilt with her own, twisting the sword out of my grip.

I hung on, and backed up. I examined her, then charged again. This time, though, I dived for her legs. She yelped, jumping back in surprise. I continued to press her. She smirked. "So you think you can win?" she asked. I nodded silently, and reached to my side; there was a rack of swords I had picked out while I was backing up. Annie smiled as I grabbed another sword.

I used my two swords to grab Annie's sword, around the hilt. It clattered to the floor. I smirked at her, and she smirked back, pulling out two swords from her back. She caught both my swords on the inside; she twisted them, making the swords clatter to the ground. I reached for the rack, but Annie gently touch the flat of her blade to my hand, making my hand drop.

She smiled, glancing back to Ashley. She was clapping. "The coward always loses," she whispered, before walking away with her friend. I scowled at them as the bell rang for lunch.

**Ohhhhh... looks like Katrina has some new enemies! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.**

**Next chapter might be longer; I'll try to start covering training days in single chapters. **

**May the odds be ****_ever_**** in your favor!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Training, training, training. Oh, boy. Training. I feel as if I gave too much attention to Ashley and Annie, so they'll just be in the background today. Or, at least I'll try. They might have other plans. *sigh* Characters. You never know with them.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, my name was not Suzanne Collins, but maybe it's changed...**

I sat down with Sheeshey and Uniqua, waiting for them to speak. "So, what did you do, Katrina?" Sheeshey asked.

I grinned half-heartedly. "I made two new enemies," I said. Both of my friends raised their eyebrows at me. "It's true!" I protested.

"What else did you do?" Sheeshey asked.

"I got pretty good at throwing knives, and I'm okay at sword fighting," I replied. "What about you?"

"You remember Rue?" Sheehshey asked. We nodded.

"On the ropes course, I almost beat her record!" Sheeshey said excitedly. Uniqua widened her eyes. I felt my mouth fall open.

"What did you do, Uniqua?" I asked, finally.

"Well, I can make a decent fire, recognize edible plants, and... yeah." Uniqua said, blushing.

I took a bite of the marvelous food. "Well, how about after lunch, one of you goes to agility, I'll go to survival stations - not hitting the ones that Uniqua did - and the other goes to weapons?" I asked, taking another bite.

"I'll go to weapons," Sheeshey said, nodding at my suggestion.

"Guess I'm going to agility," said Uniqua. We all nodded at each other just as the bell rang.

-o-O-o-

I frowned at my lean-to, hands on my hips. I had made a medium - level structure. It would house all my allies and me, had three walls and a roof, and would survive minor rain and wind. I decided it was good enough after a few minutes. I waved at the trainer as I headed over to snares.

I greeted the trainer, and sat down. "Could you teach me?" I asked. He nodded, grabbed a length of rope, and sat down as well.

After he'd told me how to make a basic snare, I tried myself. I ended up with a small snare; it would catch small- to medium size animals, but not any tributes. I sighed, but the trainer told me it was a good one. I smiled at him.

I grabbed another length of rope, and tried again. I was rewarded with a larger snare, and the trainer patted my back. "That's as good as you're going to get," he said, and walked away, to another tribute.

I got up too, and walked to camouflage. I didn't know exactly how it would help me, but I went there anyway. Until I learned that you had to _paint on yourself_.

-o-O-o-

The bell rang for the end of the day, and I caught up with Sheeshey and Uniqua.

"What did you do?" Sheeshey asked us.

"I learned how to make a decent snare and lean-to, and I can now weave hammocks," I said proudly.

Uniqua said, "I learned how to climb a tree really fast, and I can jump really high, too."

"What about you, Sheeshey?" I asked.

"Well, I tried out the scythe and the spear, but I think I'm better at the spear. I'm gonna go with that; it's my weapon of choice." Sheeshey said. "By the way, when you did weapons, what was your weapon of choice?"

"Throwing knives," I said. "I'm pretty accurate with them." Both my friends nodded.

"So, for tomorrow, for the first half of the day, we should each do the group we didn't do yet; I'll go to weapons, Sheeshey will go to survival, and Katrina will go to agility." Uniqua said, her voice half asking, half stating. I nodded, along with Sheeshey.

"See you tomorrow!" I called as we got to Sheeshey's level. (We had taken the stairs.)

"Bye!" Sheeshey said as the door closed. Soon we were at my level. I waved at Uniqua, and went into my living quarters.

-o-O-o-

"How was training?" Octavia asked as we sat down to dinner.

"It was good," I responded half-heartedly.

"So, what did you learn? Are you in any alliances? Have any enemies? Strengths? Weaknesses?" Beetee asked, leaning forward.

"Well, I am in an alliance with Sheeshey and Uniqua." I started.

Beetee nodded, gesturing for me to go on.

"I kinda... IkindamadeenemieswithAshleyandAnnie," I said really quickly.

"I didn't catch that," Beetee informed me. I sighed.

"I made two enemies - Ashley and Annie." I said. Beetee nodded.

"Go on," he said.

"My weapon of choice is throwing knives, I'm okay with swords, and Sheeshey's weapon of choice is spears. Uniqua can recognize edible plants, start decent fires, jump really high and climb up trees and such really fast. Sheeshey can also climb really well and move really fast, and I can also make snares and a decent lean-to, and weave hammocks." I finally took a breath, and both Beetee and Octavia nodded appreciatively.

"Good. And I'm betting you've made a plan for tomorrow?" Beetee asked. I nodded again.

Beetee looked at the clock. "Okay, that's all," he said, and I got up. Since it was only 6:30, I walked to the living room, to watch some TV.

-o-O-o-

I yawned, and looked at the clock. I was surprised to see that it was already 9:00. I stretched, and walked to my room. I changed into my PJ's, and curled into my bed. I slipped immediately into a dream.

A dream that I wished were real.

**Okay, so I feel this is really short, for some reason, while my word count says I have 1,018 words. Umm... I have a couple questions for y'all - I might keep doing this, we'll see.**

**1) What do you think the arena is going to be like?**

**2) How do like Katrina, Sheeshey and Uniqua's skills?**

**3) Out of the three mentioned above, who is your favorite?**

**4) Should I keep doing these questions?**

**Oh, and I ****_love_**** reviews - they actually make me update faster (usually) and they make me feel good. :) **

**Bye!**


End file.
